herofandomcom-20200223-history
Lapis Lazuli (Steven Universe)
Lapis Lazuli is a blue gem and was the main antagonist of the Steven Universe Season 1A Finale episodes Mirror Gem and Ocean Gem, ''later serving as one of the tetragonist. She was later rescued by the Crystal Gems in ''Gem Drill after unfusing from being Malachite during a battle with them fused as Alexandrite in "Super Watermelon Island". She lived on the barn with Peridot and is now an ally to the Crystal Gems and Steven. She eventually left Earth and took the barn with her in "Raising the Barn". However in the Season 5 half-hour special, "Reunited", Lapis returns to Earth to aid Steven and the Crystal Gems in fighting against Yellow and Blue Diamond and officially calling herself a Crystal Gem. Unfortunately, it ends with Lapis getting poofed by Yellow Diamond. She eventually reappears in the Season 5 half-hour finale special, "Change Your Mind" to help Steven and Connie along with Peridot and Bismuth. Bio Lapis Lazuli is a Gem who utilizes powerful aquakinetic abilities. She was once poofed by Bismuth, and trapped in a mirror after being mistaken with a Crystal Gem during the war, and used as a tool for around 5,000 years, but fortunately she was set free by Steven. Her release was the focus of "Mirror Gem" and "Ocean Gem". It was revealed that she used to be Blue Diamond's court. She initally resented Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl for forgetting she was trapped in a mirror and for being the reason why Homeworld mistook her for a Crystal Gem, but after her liberation in "Super Watermelon Island", she has gradually grown to tolerate them for the time being. She loves and respects Steven and has become fiercely protective of him after freeing her. While at first fearful of the prospect of being caught up in another war, after forming bonds with the others and coming to see the Earth as her home, she officially joined the Crystal Gems. Abilities Lapis possesses standard Gem abilities, bubbling, shapeshifting, fusion, regeneration, agelessness, and superhuman strength/durability. She is mentally strong, as she is able to overtake Jasper when they are fused. Fusions *When fused with Jasper, they formed Malachite. Unique Abilities *'Hydrokinesis': Lapis appears to have immense power over water and liquid material, demonstrated by her ability to divide a path through the sea and form the entire ocean into a space elevator, and when she juggled a glass of orange juice. **'Flight': When Lapis' gemstone was healed, it was shown that Lapis can fly using water-wings that extend from her gemstone. These particular water constructs can propel her at high velocities as an evasive maneuver or as a method of transportation. Her wings have the capability to get Lapis all the way to Homeworld in less than a year, possibly even a month. She can not summon her wings with a cracked gem, unlike her other abilities. **'Water Generation': In addition to manipulating existing liquid, Lapis can generate a certain amount of water from her gem. However, it is unknown whether the water is somehow stored within her gemstone, or if, as an extension of her hydrokinesis, she simply condensed the water molecules in the air into a liquid form. **'Water Constructs': Lapis is capable of forming water into various constructs that she can control. She has shown to form hands out of water that she can use to smite enemies or use as a platform. She is also able to form chains to entangle or trap enemies with. **'Water-Walking': Lapis can walk on water, an ability she shares with Pearl, Opal, and Lion. **'Hydromimicry': Lapis can use her control over water to create flawless, powerful water clones of her enemies. The clones appear to possess the same fighting styles as the originals, as demonstrated by water Garnet's strength and water Amethyst's constant shape-shifting. They also have the ability to regenerate when damaged and even split to create new clones, making them effectively invincible against most attacks. The only thing that has been shown damaging them was a sound wave from Steven's shield. **'Matter State Manipulation': Lapis is able to change the state of matter of water using her hydrokinetic abilities, causing it to turn into ice. This is first shown when her Crystal Gem water clones create matching weapons of ice. **'Water Bubbles': Lapis is able to form water bubbles that can contain objects, similar to standard Gem Bubbles, but instead hold liquid. *'Memory Projection': As shown in "Same Old World", Lapis is able to project any of her memories onto a mirror-like surface, an ability she was still able to use while trapped in the mirror. While she uses this ability, her eyes lose their pupils and become silvery and reflective, similar to how they looked when her gemstone was cracked. *'Pathokinesis Resistance': Unlike other Gems, due to the variety of traumatic and stressful experiences she has been through, Lapis is shown to be left virtually unaffected by Blue Diamond's incapacitating emotional waves, claiming "I've felt worse." Quotes Trivia *She is the first non-fused gem to be discovered, and not previously established in earlier episodes although Peridot officIally joins the Crystal Gems first. *Her appearance is a little similar to Pearl's. *She is voiced by Jennifer Paz. *Lapis has not been shown to summon a physical weapon, aside from her water wings. **It is possible that she doesn't have the need to summon a weapon or does not have one at all, as the only weapon she really needs is her ability to control water, namely her wings that are summoned from her gem as they were actual weapons. *In mythology, Lapis Lazulis are associated with gods, power, spirit, vision, royalty, honor, wisdom, and truth. * Lapis enjoys sleeping. * Unlike the other gems, Lapis Lazuli is callus towards Earth and "Same Old World" reveals why she is. *She's hinted that the gems may not be from Earth. **This was confirmed by Pearl in "Space Race". *Even though she no longer aligns with Homeworld, Lapis still wears a diamond on her outfit. **This is due to stars being symbols of the Crystal Gems, and Lapis is not a Crystal Gem. Diamonds are the symbols of Homeworld Gems, and Lapis has not reformed since she broke off her ties to Homeworld. **She officially becomes a Crystal Gem, as of "Reunited". *Like Rose Quartz (Steven Universe) she goes barefoot until Change your Mind. Navigation Ru: Ляпис Лазурит Category:Genderless Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Superorganism Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Steven Universe Heroes Category:Vengeful Category:Aliens Category:Humanoid Category:Elementals Category:Unwanted Category:Supporters Category:Force of Nature Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Immortals Category:Tricksters Category:Control Freaks Category:Good Vs. Good Category:One-Man Army Category:Fighter Category:Wrathful Category:Insecure Category:Tragic Category:Selfless Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Neutral Good Category:Grey Zone Category:Game Changer Category:Paranoid Category:Archenemy Category:Defectors Category:Energy Beings Category:Traitor Category:Honest Category:Loyal Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Dreaded Category:Obsessed Category:Merciful Category:Movie Heroes Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Anti Hero Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Heroes from the Past Category:Damsels